


role/play

by Grassy



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Ereri Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren is the one in distress and Levi is sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	role/play

**Author's Note:**

> Cute daddies AU. Definitely gonna revisit this ’verse at some point…
> 
> Prompt: [ereri-week](http://ereri-week.tumblr.com/) \- June 3: Catch Me/Caught in the Act
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/post/120655659438/fanfic-shingeki-no-kyojin-ereri) on tumblr.

“Oi, Eren, whe-” Levi stopped in the doorway, blinking at the sight before him. “Well. This was unexpected. What’s with the princess getup?”

Eren twitched at the amusement in his husband’s voice. Because _of course_. The one time it _wasn’t_ Levi at the mercy of their daughter’s whims.

“Izzy needed someone to be the distressed dude.” He lounged back against the toy chest, readjusted the plastic crown perched atop his head. Despite its tendency to slip, the glitter-coated crown was still better than the frilly, white tunic he’d been asked to don. Never mind where Isabel had gotten it—Eren blamed Hange—the damn thing was _itchy_.

“So is she the hero or the dragon?”

“Some amalgamation of both, I think. She went to pull on her claws, but she took her sword along with.”

Levi shook his head, smile softening the visible exhaustion that lined his face. “At least she’s gotten past the mermaid obsession.”

“True enough.” Keeping Isabel from stripping at any given moment during that whole mess had been a challenge and a half. “So what was it you needed?”

“Hm? Oh, just wondering how long it’d be before dinner.”

Eren reached up to snag Levi’s hands in his own; pressing soft kisses on fingertips, palms, wrists. Meeting Levi’s eyes, Eren nuzzled against warm skin.

“Go get some sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s ready.”

“M’kay.” Levi cupped Eren’s face in his hands, stealing a quick kiss. “Maybe later we can enjoy the princess outfit more. Without the ratty jeans underneath.”

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Eren let go of his husband. “In your dreams.”

Levi smirked as he left the playroom. “Quite likely.”

“Just go to bed,” Eren called after him, getting a wave of acknowledgement in return.

An uneven patter of footsteps signaled Isabel’s return. Plush mittens and booties—stylized as dragon claws—adorned her hands and feet, foam sword swapped out for one of the unused feather dusters.

“Is Daddy here?” Isabel peered around the room as though Levi were hiding from view. Small as it was, not even Levi could manage such a feat.

“He had to go take a nap, Izzy.”

She pouted. “Oh.”

“Come on,” Eren smiled, ruffling her short pigtails. “We have an ad to venture before we go make dinner and wake Daddy up.”

“M’kay~!”

**Author's Note:**

> The dragon hands&feetsies? Yeah, Levi totally made those for his baby girl. Nfu~♥


End file.
